


[Vid] Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are (Still Alive)

by Airawyn



Category: Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: Embedded Video, Festivids, Festivids 2013, Gen, Still alive, Video Format: Streaming, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airawyn/pseuds/Airawyn
Summary: Festivids 2013: A look at Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead set to the song Still Alive from Portal.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	[Vid] Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are (Still Alive)

Title of vid: Rosencrantz And Guildenstern are (Still Alive)  
Recipient: talitha78  
Vidder: Airawyn  
Fandom: Rosencrantz & Guildenstern Are Dead  
Music: Still Alive by Jonathan Coulton and Ellen McLain  
Summary: The play's the thing.  
Content notes: Non-graphic canon death and suicide  
Signed length: 03:02


End file.
